El León De Sakura-Adaptación Sasusaku-1
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: La curvilínea profesora Sakura Haruno siempre había soñado con una boda de cuentos de hadas. Sasuke Uchiha es el alfa de la ancestral manada de cambiaformas. hay algo intrigante acerca de la dulce Saku, con su sedosa piel, sus pechos prominentes y generosas caderas. Su lujuria comienza a arder al instante en que la ve y reclamarla como suya parece ser lo más lógico por hacer.
1. Chapter 1

Irremediablemente .romántica, la curvilínea profesora Sakura Haruno siempre había soñado con una boda de cuentos de hadas. Cuando su novio banquero le propone matrimonio, Saku piensa que los sueños sí se hacen realidad. Cuando Sasori se revela a sí mismo como un estafador homicida y la abandona en el calor del Serengeti durante sus vacaciones, ella pensó que los cuentos de hadas mentían. Y mucho.

Sasuke Uchiha es el alfa de la ancestral manada de cambiaformas. Por lo general, él solo se molesta cuando los humanos descuidadamente tiran cosas en su territorio. Cámaras, equipos para acampar, y en ocasiones... a personas. Síp, ¿no saben acaso que los humanos saben horrible? Pero hay algo intrigante acerca de la dulce Saku, con su sedosa piel, sus pechos prominentes y generosas caderas. Su lujuria comienza a arder al instante en que la ve y reclamarla como suya parece ser lo más lógico por hacer. Una vez que ella termine de gritar, por supuesto.

Este historia NO me pertenece, es de la autora Lizzie Lynn Lee, los ersonajes aquí mencionados NO son míos son del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Les tengo que decir que solo son cuatro capítulos nada más. Espero que les guste.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capítulo Uno

Sakura Haruno luchó para mantenerse despierta, a pesar de que sus ojos se rehusaban a cooperar. Una intensa somnolencia se apoderó de ella, y mantener los párpados abiertos se convirtió en un gran problema. Frustrada, decidió morderse fuertemente el dedo. Un destello de dolor la sacudió hasta despertarse, zarandeándola de las garras del sueño que no quería dejarla ir.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su boca tenía gusto a sangre. Debió haberse mordido demasiado fuerte, pero no le importaba. Sabía que tenía que mantenerse alerta.

Si quería sobrevivir…

Rodó sobre su estómago y se forzó a gatear. Pestañeó y observó los alrededores. El calor sofocante llegó a ella primero. A continuación, el olor a hierba seca y tierra asaltaron sus fosas nasales. Su estómago se hundió. Su corazón se aceleró, igual como le había sucedido cuando vio la salvaje danza tribal de anoche.

¿Eso fue anoche?

¿O fue hace dos noches atrás? Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

La última cosa que recordaba era a su prometido, Sasori, llenándola de alcohol.

Ella era una bebedora ligera. Un cóctel era suficiente para dejarla borracha. Se acordó que estaba en su cuarto Martini cuando Sasori sugirió que fueran a dar un paseo. La noche era joven y la luna era llena. Una noche romántica, había dicho Sasori, y no quería perderse el momento. Ella no quería decepcionarlo, así que lo acompaño a una excursión en jeep; un recorrido a medianoche bajo el cielo nocturno del Serengeti.

Después de solo unos minutos, todo se agitó y ya no podía recordar nada más. Debió desmayarse. ¿Cómo es que terminó en este lugar? ¿Algo le había sucedido a Sasori?

Saku se detuvo y se sentó. Un escalofrío por sus terminaciones nerviosas.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Cerró sus brazos frente a su pecho, queriendo llorar. A pesar del calor implacable, ella tembló. No quería pensar que Sasori la había olvidado y abandonado ahí. Sasori la amaba. Le había dicho muchas veces que no podía vivir sin ella.

Algo terrible debió de sucederle a él y terminaron por separarse. ¿Habían sido atacados? ¿Se encontraba él en problemas?

Ahogando un grito, Saku se encamaró para tener una mejor visión de donde de hallaba. Sus rodillas cedieron antes de poder levantarse completamente. Una vez más, se estrelló contra el suelo. Su cabeza dio vueltas.

Maldita sea.

Saku se agarró la cabeza cuando todo parecía doble. Maldijo a su puta resaca.

Una vez había tenido una fuerte resaca durante su primer año en la universidad, pero nunca de esta manera. El mareo fue tan intenso que casi se sintió como si hubiera sido drogada.

Cuando era una adolescente, su apéndice explotó en medio de un partido de voleibol y tuvo que someterse a una apendicetomía de emergencia. Cuando salió de la cirugía, se encontraba extremadamente aturdida y somnolienta por la anestesia, exactamente como se sentía ahora.

¿La había drogado Sasori?

Rápidamente apartó la loca sospecha. Sasori jamás haría algo así. La amaba.

Ella sabía que así era. Tenía que haber una explicación razonable para esto. Saku se obligó a gatear otra vez. Sus rodillas y codos se rasparon contra la tierra seca, dejándole moretones en la piel. Ella se encontraba varada en medio de Dios-sabe-dónde y ciertamente no era seguro quedarse en ese sitio. Había visto a los enormes felinos merodeando por el lugar. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento. Buscar ayuda y salir de este sauna infernal.

Después de unos cuantos metros, Saku tuvo que parar. Jadeó. El calor era insoportable. Su garganta de hallaba seca y estaba hambrienta como el demonio. De pronto, el entorno se volvió silencioso. Oh-oh. No era bueno. Incluso las ruidosas aves dejaron de piar. La piel de gallina golpeó su carne. El cabello en la nuca se levantó. Un bajo gruñido retumbó detrás de ella.

Su corazón se congeló en su pecho.

Oh, Dios, no. Saku se paró para correr. Solo logró dar una docena de pasos cuando la fuerza la abandonó. Cayó nuevamente a tierra, dejándola demasiado cerca de su pesadilla viviente.

Un león gigante apareció ante ella. Su majestuosa y dorada melena de suave oro fundido se meneaba por la seca y caliente brisa. Unos ojos negros estudiaron su cuerpo, calculando. El león agitó su cola. Otro gruñido brotó de su garganta.

"Lindo gatito", susurró Saku. Se desplazó hacia atrás. "No me comas. No tengo buen sabor".

Por un momento, le pareció oír la risa del león. Imposible. ¿Resopló? Nah. No podía ser.

Ella corrió a un arbusto cercano mientras el león se acercaba más, listo para saltar. Su mirada se paralizó en las enormes garras del león. Eran más grandes que los platos de la cena. Oh, Dios. Estoy condenada.

Los ojos de Saku se ampliaron en terror cuando un segundo león marchó por la densa maleza.

Estoy muerta. Estoy malditamente muerta. Ellos van a comerme viva. Ella chilló cuando el primer león puso sus garras en su pecho y la olió, y entonces la oscuridad la envolvió.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba divertido.

Él nunca antes había conocido a una humana tan asustada por su especie. Ella se desmayó en el momento en que la tocó. Usualmente, los humanos corrían y gritaban primero. Y después que se cansaban de correr, ellos le rogaban que les perdonara la vida antes de desmayarse completamente.

Típicos turistas.

No era como si a Sasuke le gustara comer humanos o algo así. A él simplemente le gustaba jugar con ellos. Su manada, K'stal, leones cambiaformas ancestrales que gobernaban el Serengeti desde hace siglos, nunca comían personas para su sustento. Muchos miembros del K'stal reclamaban a humanos como sus parejas, así que la práctica de comerlos estaba prohibida. Pero la mayoría de ellos no podía resistir perseguirlos y asustarlos cuando veían a uno.

Era la naturaleza de las bestias.

Su mirada se enfrentó a la de su hermano Itachi, y su éste sonrió en su forma de bestia. Lucía extraño.

 _A ésta me encantaría lamerla toda,_ dijo Itachi comunicándose con su mente. _Tal vez la comeré también. No de la manera no-sexual si sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _Te gustaría_. Sasuke rodó sus ojos. _Yo la vi primero._

 _¡Merde_! _No es justo._

 _Yo soy el alfa. Acéptalo._ Después de que su hermano regresara de un año de estudios en Konohagakure, su fanfarronería siempre se regodeaba en un exasperante acento francés, haciendo que Sasuke quisiera golpearlo cada vez que lo hacía.

Casi todos los cambiaformas del K'stal habían abandonado el Serengeti en algún momento de sus vidas, vagando por los siete continentes para ampliar sus horizontes.

El mismo Sasuke pasó una década en Otogakure, estudiando gestión empresarial y después leyes en prestigiosas universidades antes de aburrirse y decidir regresar a Sunagakure.

Al final, todos los cambiaformas siempre regresaban a casa. El llamado del Serengeti se sentía como un canto de sirena para los de su clase.

 _¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella?_ Preguntó Itachi .

 _Llevarla a casa._

 _¿A nuestra casa?_

 _No, a la casa del gobernador. Por Dios santo_. Sasuke rozó a su hermano al pasar. _Muévete_.

Itachi se sentó. Su espeluznante sonrisa se amplió. _Ajá. Estás planeando quedarte con ella._

 _Quizá_.

 _¿Quizá? No puedes llevarla a nuestra morada si no estás planeando planeandoquedarte con ella._

 _Cállate. Cierra el pico de una vez. No lo he decidido aún._

 _¿Y eso por qué?_

 _Porque no es simplemente una turista perdida. Ella fue drogada antes que la dejaran._

 _¿Lo viste todo?_

 _Anoche. Esperé a que se despertara._ Sasuke paró y se cambió a su forma humana. Se inclinó sobre ella y acarició su mejilla. La bella durmiente continuaba inconciente y no lucía como si fuera a despertar en un futuro cercano.

La examinó más de cerca. Era una encantadora mujer. Lindo rostro. De figura curvilínea. Senos exuberantes. Justo su tipo. Su cabello rosado, largo hasta los hombros, se encontraba enmarañado con hojas y hierbas, y su pálida piel se hallaba sucia por la tierra, pero aún lucía impresionante. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía descartar a una hermosa mujer como ésta en medio de la nada y dejarla para morir? Él había dado un paseo a través del territorio de la manada anoche para mirar el atardecer, cuando vio un jeep que se desvió rápidamente.

Algo abultado voló desde el vehículo, aterrizando cerca de un pozo de agua. Sasuke casi no podía creer lo que vio cuando fue a investigar.

Al principio, pensó que el jeep había tirado un cadáver. Él se hallaba sorprendido cuando descubrió que la mujer aún se encontraba con vida.

Decidió esperar, haciendo guardia en caso de que hubiera sido un error. El hombre en el jeep podría no saber que había perdido un pasajero. Los turistas a menudo hacían mierda increíblemente estúpida. Doce horas después, y aún nadie había regresado por ella. Sasuke estaba convencido que esta mujer era una víctima de un pobremente orquestado intento de asesinato. Juzgando por el olor, ella había sido drogada antes de ser arrojada.

Su mirada viajó hasta su mano. Su dedo se hallaba coronado con un anillo de compromiso.

Una gran roca, pero tristemente, era falsa. Su ojo entrenado fácilmente notó la diferencia entre un diamante verdadero y una Zirconia. El prometido de esta mujer debió engañarla para que pensara que derrochó un montón de dinero en ella con un costoso anillo de diamantes.

Pobrecita, pensó.¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para merecer esto?

Su hermano también la observó con gran interés. Sus ojos negros se iluminaban.

 _Exquisita._

 _Lo es. Pero mantén tus manos alejadas de ella. Es mía._

 _Idiota_. Itachi resopló.

 _¿Y qué?_ Sasuke decidió que era tiempo de moverla a un lugar más refrescante. Él adivinó que ella había sido miserable en este calor. Además, necesitaba ser aseada. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la morada de la manada. Itachi se encontraba detrás de él, siguiéndolo con un andar perezoso y depredador. Sasuke sintió como si estuviera llevando un precioso premio a casa.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Merde= es mierda en francés.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí otro capítulo de esta corta adaptación, les recuerdo que esta historia sólo consta de cuatro capítulos.

Gracias a:

Kayako16:Jajajaja me hiciste reír con tu comentario, gracias por leer y por tu comentario

Emma3mikan:gracias por tu comentario

ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO CON LEMON, SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMON, TE SUGIERO QUE NO LEAS.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Capítulo Dos

Saku despertó con el olor del café recién hecho. Por un momento, se sintió desorientada. Su primer instinto, fue pensar que se hallaba en su departamento en Konoha, y la pesadilla que tuvo que soportar las pasadas veinte horas no había sido más que un sueño. Abriendo sus ojos, se descubrió a sí misma en la cama de un desconocido con una tasa de café esperando por ella en la mesa de noche. Estaba equivocada.

Esto no era un sueño.

¿Dónde estoy? Pestañeó. La última cosa que recordaba era a dos leones gigantescos a punto de comerla como su merienda de la tarde. ¿Fui salvada? ¿No estoy muerta?

Se apresuró a sentarse, tomando la humeante tasa de café, para no más que sacudir la confusión de su cabeza. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomar un sorbo, su mirada atrapó la visión de una bestia dorada en la esquina de la habitación. Ella gritó mientras la tasa se resbalaba de sus manos, derramando café por todos lados. Se asustó aún más cuando el león se paró en sus patas y se transformó en un hombre. Su grito resonó hasta el techo. Se retiró rápidamente hasta que su espalda daba contra la pared. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que se sintió como si fuera a tener un ataque cardiaco.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

"Señorita. Haz hecho un lío", la reprendió el hombre. Él tomó la tasa del piso y limpió el café derramado con un montón de pañuelos.

"¿Qué... q-quién eres?"

Le echó una buena mirada y sonrió. "Debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Su voz se estranguló en su garganta. Cuando finalmente logró hablar, era un poco más que un pequeño susurro.

"Esto es imposible. Vi un león. Y luego a ti. Esto no está pasando..."

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió. "No estás loca ¿Nunca viste a un cambiaformas antes?"

"Los cambiaformas no son reales".

"¿Es así? ¿Entonces soy solo un producto de tu imaginación?" Él tocó su brazo. Ella chilló. "Relájate. No te haré daño".

"¿Qué... qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?"

"Bañarte, por supuesto. Estás sucia".

"Yo…" Su protesta murió cuando vio sus ojos. El hombre tenía los ojos más lindos que alguna vez había visto. Eran grandes y negros. Sus iris parecían doradas y luminosas, como las de un gato. Sus ojos se abanicaban con esas gruesas y oscuras pestañas, contrastando con su largo cabello negro. Era un hombre hermoso. Un tipo como para comérselo, como los que a menudo veía en las revistas. Pero a diferencia de esos modelos, este hombre lucía peligroso. El poder duro y puro que rezumbaba de cada poro obstruía cualquier impulso de rebelión. Saku decidió no hacer nada estúpido.

Este hombre no era completamente humano. ¿Quién sabía lo que un hombre-león haría si se enfadaba? Le gustaría mantener su cuello intacto, en una sola pieza, muchas.

Saku con cautela se bajó de la cama, temblando. El hombre la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta la habitación contigua, la cual resultó ser el baño. Para su sorpresa, el lugar parecía bastante limpio. Una gran bañera con tina adornaba el centro del cuarto. Todas las pertenencias personales del hombre se disponían de manera ordenada. Incluso ella misma no podía mantener su baño con este orden. Se preguntaba si este desconocido era un obsesivo de la limpieza.

Él cerró la puerta y conectó el desagüe de la bañera. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó, girando la llave de la tina.

"Saku. Sakura Haruno". Su voz sonó tan tímida como la de un ratón.

"Sakura", el hombre repitió. "Mi nombre es Sasuke. Bienvenida a la humilde morada de los K'stal".

Sasuke. Un exótico nombre justo como el hombre mismo. Él no lucía ni viejo y joven, por lo que era difícil para Saku adivinar su edad. El tipo era alto, y se sentía como una enana de pie a su lado. Su cuerpo estaba bien construido.

Está bien, tenía los abdominales más impresionantes que alguna vez había visto. Vestido únicamente con unos vaqueros gastados, ella vio cada centímetro de sus ondulantes músculos que se hallaban enjaulados en una piel tostada por el sol.

Saku frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo este tipo mantuvo su ropa mientras cambiaba de león a hombre? ¿Magia?

"Quítate la ropa", ordenó Sasuke. "Y métete en la bañera".

"Puedo tomar un baño por mi misma, gracias".

"Lo sé, ¿pero dónde estaría la diversión en eso? Ven aquí".

"No puedo". Su corazón se aceleró otra vez. "¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres de mí?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se cernía en la esquina de su labio. Su mirada oscura estudió su cuerpo. "¿Qué es lo que crees?"

Una ola de vértigo casi la hizo desmayarse. ¿Este hombre magnífico quería aprovecharse de ella? Indignante. Halagador, pero indignante.

"Yo... yo no puedo. Voy a casarme".

"Lo sé. Puedo ver el anillo en tu dedo".

Por un segundo, se desconcertó. "Entonces sabes porqué no puedo. Aprecio tu ayuda, pero necesito regresar con mi prometido".

Sasuke rió fuertemente. Su profunda voz de mantequilla resonó en la habitación cerrada.

"¿Quieres regresar con el hombre que intentó matarte? Increíble".

Saku pestañeó. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sasori jamás haría algo así".

"¿En serio?" Sus cejas se arquearon, con tono burlesco. "Te drogó y te lanzó del jeep. Si no te hubiera visto, probablemente ya estarías muerta. Toda clase de animales vienen a nuestra laguna, pero nadie se atreve a beber de ella cuando uno de nosotros está cerca". Sasuke la jaló más cerca. "Y ya que soy yo quien te encontró, es justo que te reclame como mía. Quien lo encuentra primero se lo queda".

La revelación la aturdió. ¿Sasori intentó matarla? No era posible.

"Estás equivocado. Mi novio es un buen hombre. Él nunca me haría daño".

Sasuke le tomó la cara con sus manos. "A mí me parece que no conoces al hombre con quien vas a casarte, ¿o sí? Lástima". Se inclinó más cerca. "Ahora, quítate la ropa".

"Yo..." Ella se encogió.

Él suspiró. "Mira. No te forzaré a hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda. Pero de verdad necesitas bañarte. Apestas".

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Sasuke tenía razón. Apestaba por el sudor y la suciedad, y por todo lo que se había pegado a ella desde esa fatídica noche. Pero Dios, ¿era realmente necesario que él le diera un baño? Ella era una desconocida en estas tierras exóticas y no sabía casi nada de las costumbres locales. Todo el asunto se sentía un tanto extraño. Allá en Konohagakure, llamaría pervertido a alguien como Sasuke. Pero entonces, él no era como cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido. Hombre-león. Debe pensar de manera diferente que la gente normal.

Además, ella había leído en alguna parte que a los grandes felinos les gustaba acicalarse entre sí. Tal vez Sasuke no fuera diferente. Con un gruñido satisfecho, él desabotonó su camisa. Sus mejillas se calentaron. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable. Desvistiéndose frente a un hombre que apenas conocía. Siempre había estado consciente de su peso, y el pensamiento de intimidad la asustaba. Hasta que Sasori entró en su vida, nunca antes había salido apropiadamente con nadie o compartido la cama con un hombre. Incluso entonces, siempre le pedía a Sasori que apagara las luces cuando tenían relaciones íntimas. No quería que nadie la viera desnuda a simple vista. Como lo que Sasuke quería ahora.

Sasuke jaló de su blusa un poco impaciente. Su corazón se sacudió en sus entrañas. Ella se encontraba más nerviosa ahora que cuando descubrió que él era un hombre-león. Ella esperó para ver si Sasuke estaba disgustado con lo que veía. No era ninguna reina de belleza, y la última vez que lo comprobó, la talla dieciséis no era clasificada exactamente como sexy. Sasuke soltó un suave ronroneo. Su mirada se deleitaba con su cuerpo.

"Exquisita", dijo entre dientes. "Tus hermosos senos podrían encajar perfectamente en mis palmas".

Aparentemente inspirado con sus propias palabras, Sasuke desabrochó los corchetes de su sujetador y se lo quitó. Tomó sus pechos y los apretó suavemente. Saku contuvo un gemido. Sus pezones de endurecieron al instante. Oleadas de placer explotaron en su sexo. En especial cuando él deliberadamente frotó sus pezones con sus dedos. La lujuria la envolvió con un suave golpe.

"Muy receptiva. Que bien", ronroneó. "Adoro a una mujer apasionada. Ahora quitemos el resto de la ropa".

Sus rodillas de debilitaron cuando le bajó el cierre de sus pantalones capri. Se cayeron alrededor de los tobillos con susurro suave. Sus bragas de algodón eran las siguientes. Sasuke pausó. Su mirada pegada en la unión de sus muslos.

"¿Te depilas?" preguntó.

Saku tragó saliva, avergonzada más que otra cosa.

"Por motivos higiénicos".

Sasuke rió.

"Me encanta". Con un rápido movimiento se apoderó de su clítoris y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos.

Su rostro se sonrojó aún más. Lo que él le hizo, envió descargar eléctricas de placer a través de ella. Su coño se apretó y soltó crema. Saku maldijo silenciosamente. Nunca antes había sido tan fácilmente estimulada. Ni siquiera cuando dormía con Sasori. Las primeras vecen habían sido difíciles. Pensó que era porque en ese entonces era virgen. Pero sin importar lo que Sasori hiciera para provocarla en la cama, él nunca la había excitado de esa manera. A diferencia de este hombre. Todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba era tocarla y ella se ponía caliente como una perra en celo.

Diablos. ¿Qué es lo que está jodidamente mal conmigo?

Sasuke liberó su clítoris y pasó la punta de sus dedos por sus generosas curvas. Una sacudida de emoción eléctrica la hizo estremecerse desde la base de su columna. El ansia entre sus muslos se intensificó, casi hasta el punto de la vergüenza. Ella se humedeció lujuriosamente y goteaba jugo por entre sus piernas.

"Métete en la bañera", le ordenó. Su voz sonaba más ronca que antes. Cuando Saku atrapó su mirada, se sorprendió al ver la lujuria quemando en sus ojos.

Sasuke lucía como si quisiera devorarla de un solo bocado. Sacudiéndose su excitación, ella metió las piernas en la bañera. Se sentó. El agua le llegaba hasta su vientre y estaba calentada a la temperatura correcta. Sasuke tomó una barra de jabón, aseándola como nadie lo había hecho antes, incluyendo a su madre cuando era pequeña. Trabajó meticulosamente, lavando su cabello y jabonando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando anunció que había terminado, estaba tan limpia que relucía.

Sasuke se paró y agarró una toalla del gabinete. "Párate".

Saku obedeció sin decir ni pío. Se aferró al borde del lavabo mientras Sasuke sistemáticamente secaba su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño que alguien le prestara este tipo de atención. Y Sasuke lo hizo amorosamente, lo que lo hacía más raro. Casi no conocía al tipo. Pero hasta ahora todo lo que él hizo se sintió correcto. Como si todo estuviera destinado a ser.

No se sentía igual con Sasori. El hombre que intentó asesinarla.

Trató de apartar ese pensamiento hasta el fondo de su mente. No podía. Algo la molestaba como el infierno. Dos semanas después de que Sasori le pidiera que se casaran, había querido que firmara los papeles del seguro de vida, con él como el beneficiario. Sasori la llamó una red de seguridad, ya que iban a casarse y construirían un futuro, juntos. Ella los firmó, viendo que él también había tomado otra póliza para sí mismo, con ella como su beneficiaria. No había nada malo con ello. Creía que Sasori solo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¿Qué sabía ella sobre planificación financiera? Además, era una profesora de kindergarten, y Sasori era un banquero exitoso. ¿Habría estado dispuesto a matarla por una póliza de cinco millones de dólares? Había visto a personas matar a otras por mucho menos. Saku apretó los dientes. La amarga realidad se hundió en su cerebro. Pestañeó. Un dolor agudo laceró su corazón.

¿Lo había planeado todo desde el principio?

¿Realmente lo había hecho?

Cuando pensaba en cómo se conocieron en primer lugar, sí parecía un tanto artificial. En la banca donde él trabajaba, un día, de la nada, Sasori se acercó y le pidió una cita cuando ella se sentó en la oficina del especialista en hipotecas, para refinanciar su casa.

En ese entonces, casi se desmaya, que un hombre como Sasori estuviera siquiera interesado en ella. Él era bien parecido, de voz suave, con mucha cultura, sin mencionar que se hallaba podrido en dinero también, ya que su tío era dueño del banco y le pagaba una suma increíble de dinero para que trabajara ahí. Un buen partido. Había estado tan en la luna, que durante los primeros dos meses que estuvieron juntos, ella falló en percatarse de las pequeñas cosas que ahora parecían fuera de lugar.

Por un lado, Sasori jamás la presentó a su familia, quien decía que eran muy unidos. Nunca había ido a la casa de Sasori. Él se había prácticamente mudado con ella justo después que durmieron juntos por primera vez, diciéndole que se encontraba totalmente enamorado, y que no podía soportar estar separado de ella ni por un momento. Y, después de que se casaran, él la llevaría a vivir a la mansión de su familia.

¿Había sido todo mentira? ¿Era Sasori el hombre que aseguraba ser o no?

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Sasuke tenía razón. Mientras más lo pensaba, no sabía nada sobre Sasori Akasuna. Él podía haber sabido toda su información, porque ella tenía una cuenta con él, y la clasificó como objetivo potencial. Tenía créditos limpios, y recientemente había heredado una gran propiedad familiar en los Alpes. Desde que no se llevaba bien con su madre, y habiendo sido alejada de ese lado de la familia por años, la herencia llegó como una sorpresa, convirtiéndola en una víctima perfecta para esta clase de estafa. Saku se sentía tan estúpida.

Tan podidamente estúpida.

Sasuke pareció darse cuenta que ella luchaba con las lágrimas. "Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te enjaboné muy fuerte?"

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "No es nada".

"Habla conmigo". Sasuke la giró y la abrazó.

Su grito quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando su piel desnuda se presionó en contra de él. Sus pezones rozaron su pecho. Irradiaba calor.

"¿Qué sucede, nena?" preguntó Sasuke. Le acarició la espalda, mandándole deliciosos temblores a lo largo de su espalda. Ella no sabía qué decir. Estaba dolida por lo de Sasori. Y caliente también, por este hombre. Todo era tan confuso.

"Hey, habla conmigo". Sasuke tiró se su barbilla.

La intensidad de sus ojos la sorprendieron. Parecía preocupado por su bienestar. El nudo invisible en su garganta no le dejaba hablar.

"No es nada", dijo con voz ronca.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Nunca te lastimaría". Acarició su mejilla y le rozó los labios con el pulgar. "Quiero protegerte".

Algo en lo profundo de ella se tornó sentimental ante su declaración. Que caballeroso de su parte. Era una romántica irremediable, las cosas más sentimentales siempre le derretían el corazón. Había sido lo mismo que cuando Sasori le dijo que se enamoró de ella a primera vista, y que era su alma gemela. Considerando los diferentes que eran sus orígenes sociales, recordó que pensó que, de hecho, los sueños sí se hacen realidad. Siempre quiso al perfecto caballero, pero también debería haber sabido que si algo lucía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, probablemente no lo era.

"¿De verdad crees que mi prometido quiere matarme?" susurró.

Vio un leve tirón de sonrisa en la esquina de la boca de Sasuke.

"No serías la primera. Las personas lo han venido haciendo por años, y por numerosas razones. Sintiéndose atrapados en un matrimonio. Herencia. Póliza de seguros. Avaricia".

"Parece que sabes mucho", dijo secamente. Su declaración dio en el blanco de manera rápida.

"¿Crees que soy un simple chico de campo?" Sasuke rió. "Fui a Harvard, ¿sabes? Bajo un nombre diferentes, por supesto. La mayoría de las personas no pueden pronunciar bien nuestros nombres".

Ella pestañeó. "¿Harvard?"

"Pero me gusta estar aquí. No hay lugar como el hogar". Sasuke tomó su mano. Le quitó el anillo de compromiso de su dedo y la arrojó al lavabo. "Olvídate de él. Un verdadero caballero jamás le daría a su novia un anillo falso".

¿Anillo falso? Sasori le había dicho que no podía decidirse entre comprar un auto nuevo o pedirle matrimonio apropiadamente. Había elegido esto último según él, porque se hallaba completamente enamorado de ella. Una fría cólera brotó de su pecho. ¿Qué otras mentiras habían salido de la garganta de Sasori?

"No te merece. Estás mejor sin él". Sasuke se inclinó más cerca. "Te ayudaré a olvidarlo".

Ronroneó, luego rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sasuke la besó. Suavemente. Saku quiso derretirse inmediatamente en sus brazos. El impacto de su beso la tomó por sorpresa. Un calor febril se precipitó por sus venas. Sus pezones se endurecieron. Su concha se apretó, queriendo ser llenada.

Demonios. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?

Sasuke gimió y profundizó su beso. Le tocó la cara y le abrió la boca con su lengua. La deslizó dentro. Demandantemente. Ella se perdió en su beso. En poco tiempo, se encontró a sí misma respondiendo, casi salvaje de lujuria.

"Jesús, nena". Sasuke tomó un profundo aliento. "Eres tan adictiva". Su mano se deslizó hasta su trasero, amasando, tanteando, como si se muriera si no lo hacía. Su corazón se aceleró otra vez. Sintió su polla creciendo duramente contra ella.

Frotó su pelvis contra la suya con cada golpe de su lengua. Cerró los ojos. Sasuke era... enorme.

Hizo un camino de besos de mariposa detrás de su oreja, el costado de su mandíbula, el cuello. Ella se estremeció de placer. Cada toque con su lengua se sentía como fuego abrazador que hacía arder su piel y la sacudía en un éxtasis más profundo. Él deslizó sus manos hacia sus senos y los amasó. Saku se tensó. Sus dedos pellizcaron sus pezones, rodando y tirando de ellos, por lo que cada fricción agitaba un exquisito placer que iba directo a su coño. Oh Dios. Pensó. Las sensaciones eran increíblemente pecaminosas. Sasuke soltó sus senos y metió su mano por entre los muslos. Él canturreó con placer cuando la encontró mojada.

"Qué bueno", dijo. "Justo como me gusta".

"Sasuke..." Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando acarició y separó los labios de su concha. Uno de sus dedos halló su entrada. Se tensó cuando lo empujó en su interior. Su coño se contrajo y se oprimió entorno a su dedo.

"Tan apretada". Gimió Sasuke. El sudor corría por sus sienes. "Joder. ¿Eres virgen?"

Su rostro enrojeció. "No", contestó en voz baja.

"Tan malditamente apretada. Tan malditamente mojada. Me encanta". Sasuke la folló con su dedo. Lento al comienzo, pero cuando ella jadeó, entonces apresuró sus estocadas. "Quiero ver cómo te corres primero- antes de follarte con mi polla".

"Yo..." Ella se removió

"Mírame", demandó. "Y no cierres tus ojos".

"Sasuke..." Sus palabras se perdieron. Él empujó su dedo profundamente, hasta que su palma golpeó los labios hinchados de su concha. Su pulgar encontró su clítoris y lo frotó con pequeños círculos. Una ráfaga de éxtasis explotó en sus profundidades. Rápidamente le arañó los hombros. Increíble. Estaba sorprendida por la intensidad de su placer, especialmente cuando él curvó su dedo, dando con su lugar especial; uno que no sabía que existía: su punto G. El placer creció mil veces más. "Sasuke…"

"¿Está bueno?" Besó su boca rudamente. "Ahora córrete para mí".

Ella lloriqueó cuando su dedo la folló más duro. La combinación entre las caricias a su clítoris y los rápidos y fuertes golpes en su coño, la llevaron velozmente al clímax. Su cuerpo se tensó.

"¡No cierres tus ojos!" Se abrieron de golpe. "Buena chica. Mírame cuando te corras".

Él empujó más rápido. El placer zumbaba como un millón de abejas. Ya no podía aguantar más y se rindió. El clímax llegó fuerte. Sin misericordia.

"Jesús, eres tan hermosa", murmuró Sasuke en la cumbre de su orgasmo. "Tan jodidamente hermosa…" su miraba nunca la abandonó, como si ella se ahogara en un grueso torrente de placer. Su concha dio espasmos alrededor de su dedo, ordeñándolo. Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa salvaje. "Perfecto. Harás eso cuando te folle con mi polla". Retiró su dedo y le dio unas palmaditas juguetonamente. "Ahora date la vuelta".

Aún afectada por las endorfinas, Saku se sintió temblorosa cuando hizo lo que le ordenó. Se inclinó en contra del lavabo mientras escuchaba el suave susurro de Sasuke al desvestirse. Un latido de corazón más tarde, él se acomodó por detrás. Todos los nervios de ella saltaron a la vida cuando sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su piel febril. La verga palpitante que descansaba en la parte baja de la espalda. Su grueso vello púbico contra su piel. Y su eje…

Dios. Esa cosa se sentía... ¿cuán grande exactamente? Curiosa, miró sobre su hombro para verlo. Sasuke la emboscó con un beso a mitad de camino. Se quedó sin aliento. Fue muy picante. Al igual que su polla. Casi jadeó cuando rompió el beso.

"Prepárate", le dijo. Él le arregló las manos para que se afirmara en el borde del lavabo. "Bien. Agárrate fuerte". Empujó la parte trasera de sus piernas, abriéndolas de par en par.

Algo caliente y duro se deslizó por entre sus piernas y le rozó los labios del coño. Su verga se hallaba atrapada deliciosamente entre sus muslos. Saku miró hacia abajo y vio la punta de su polla asomándose bajo su clítoris. Sintió su gloriosa longitud entre sus muslos. El eje, duro como el granito, pulsaba, engrasado con sus abundantes jugos. Cada nervio en su cuerpo gritaba con necesidad enloquecedora, queriéndolo. Qué locura. Tomó una respiración profunda. Nunca había sido así de licenciosa antes. El auto-control era su mejor virtud, pero ahora parecía como si lo hubiera perdido.

Este hombre-león había dado vuelta su mundo. Sasuke lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, enviando escalofríos de placer a su columna.

"Quédate quieta", le susurró con voz ronca. "Mójame con tu crema". Él agarró sus caderas, afirmándola fuertemente. Tiraba y jalaba en agónicos movimientos lentos, toda su magnífica longitud se deslizaba en contra de los labios de su concha.

Dios santo. Ella no podía creer la sensación. Era demasiado dulce para ponerlo en palabras.

Lo sintió. Su eje venoso. La suavidad de su aterciopelada piel. Su calor. Sus labios se volvieron sensibles a la molienda de su eje. Se humedeció aún más.

Sasuke aparentemente lo notó. "Así me gusta". Hizo una pausa y la agarró del muslo. "Necesito follarte ahora". Posicionó su polla en la entrada y empujó. Saku tuvo que gritar. Su verga la abrió completamente, obligándola a aceptarlo en su totalidad.

La penetración arrancó su último hilo de cordura. Sasuke era grande. Ella abrió la boca, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el aire que tanto necesitaba. Demasiado jodidamente grande. No podía... era muy...

Sasuke maldijo. "¿Estás segura que no eres virgen?" Su voz era una mezcla de diversión y frustración.

"No". Dejó escapar Saku. Ella solo se había acostado con un hombre en toda su vida, y Sasori no era precisamente bien dotado. Sentía como si hubiera sido partida por la mitad. En un buen sentido. Era desesperantemente bueno.

"Mmm". Un gruñido de satisfacción se escapó de sus pulmones. "Nena, no puedo comenzar a decirte lo bien que se siente. Jodidamente dulce". Tiró y jaló, abriéndose camino en varias ocasiones antes de que finalmente se estrellara en casa, enterrándose hasta las bolas.

Saku mordió su labio. El placer le había robado el pensamiento, ese pecaminoso placer en la madriguera de su ardiente coño. Su polla palpitaba en sus profundidades. Duro. Insatisfecho. Voraz por lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Estás bien?" sopló en su mejilla.

Asintió con la cabeza vertiginosamente.

"¿Duele?"

"No".

"¿Está bueno?"

Dios. Estaba más allá de bueno. Gimió.

Sasuke se rió tomando su respuesta como un "sí".

"¿Y ahora?" Su agarre se intensificó mientras sacaba su verga casi todo el camino. Justo antes que la cabeza de su polla abandonara su apertura, se metió de nuevo lentamente como si quisiera revivir la penetración inicial. Ella se derritió por la sensación. Lo hizo otra vez, más lento que antes. Su concha se apretó desesperadamente en su eje duro como el granito, pero él se hallaba muy húmedo y resbaladizo, el impacto intensificó las sensaciones por diez. No podía creerlo. Nunca pensó que el sexo podía ser tan bueno.

Sasuke susurró detrás de su oído, "¿Te gusta?"

Ella asintió.

"Dilo".

"Me encanta".

Un gruñido bajo retumbó, demasiado salvaje para ser humano. "Bien. Porque me encanta tenerte así. Cuando te vi allá afuera, simplemente supe que eras la única. Debo tenerte". Sacó y empujó. "Reclamarte".

¿Soy la única? Trató de pensar entre las miles de oleadas de placer, para digerir lo que quería decir, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Sasuke apuró las acometidas. Se salió. Embistió. Más rápido. Más duro. La folló con una serie de fuertes golpes. Ráfagas de placer explotaron una detrás de la otra, por lo que le era difícil respirar. Sasuke acarició e hizo rodar su clítoris tan rápido como la follaba. Saku jadeó. La combinación de sus embates y la manera en que jugaba con su clítoris la llevaron al borde. Cada embestida salvaje, cada movimiento duro, cada fricción le enviaba sacudidas de éxtasis a sus terminaciones nerviosas, arrastrándola más cerca del espasmo final.

Sasuke gruñó y aporreó su coño con un torrente de acometidas y embistes. Ella tuvo que gritar. Un clímax violento la emboscó.

Salvaje y puro.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras que su mente nadaba en el olvido. Cuando flotó devuelta a la realidad, lo primero que notó fue la verga de Sasuke aún dura en su interior. La respiración de él era dificultosa y su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de sudor.

"Dios, nena", jadeó en su oído. Sus manos amasaron sus pechos. "Eres tan buena para mí. Oh joder". Su voz se tensó por la lujuria mientras su concha se contraía alrededor de su eje insatisfecho. Sasuke besó la parte trasera de su hombro y sacó la polla de su interior antes de llevarla devuelta al dormitorio.

Saku lo miró con asombro mientras Sasuke la dejó en la cama. Aún se encontraba duro. No estaba satisfecho. Sasuke se arrastró encima de ella, separándole las piernas. La verga rozó los labios hinchados de su coño.

Instantáneamente se abrió más amplia para aceptarlo. Él sonrió ante su impaciencia. Apoyó un codo en el costado de su cabeza mientras su mano libre encontró su concha. Sasuke la besó en la boca. Caliente y codicioso.

"Vamos a ver cuán mojada estás…" Sasuke acarició su coño y deslizó dos dedos en su húmedo calor. "Mierda. Jodidamente mojada. Perfecta".

Ella gimió mientras la tocaba más rápido. Su concha se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos, echando en falta la manera en que su polla la follaba. La besó nuevamente.

"Mírame cuando te tome".

Sus miradas se enfrentaron. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el momento en que lo observó directo a los ojos. Sasuke lucía desgarradoramente atractivo, incluso mientras sudaba y tenía el pelo alborotado. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le robó un beso fugaz. Sasuke gruñó de placer.

"Buena chica". Él sacó sus dedos y se aventuró más abajo.

Saku se puso rígida cuando comenzó a jugar con su ano. "Sasuke..."

"¿Él te ha follado aquí antes?"

"No… Yo-"

"¿Alguien te ha follado el culo antes?"

"¡No! Yo-"

"Mi día de suerte", interrumpió él. "La cereza de tu culo es mía".

"Pero, Sasuke, yo-"

"Shhh", susurró. Sus ojos parecían incluso más luminosos. "Va a ser bueno, nena. Confía en mí. Te prometo nada más que placer".

Ella gimió, indecisa por lo que dijo. En todos los veinticuatro años de su vida, sus experiencias sexuales eran prácticamente inexistentes hasta que conoció a Sasori, e incluso entonces, eran vainilla. Vainilla insípida. Sasori no era fanático del sexo y tampoco lo era ella. Pero este hombre, un hermoso desconocido que apenas conocía, parecía ser el proveedor del placer carnal. Y la peor parte era que se hallaba emocionada por todo lo que él tenía para mostrarle.

"Sasuke..."

"Mírame. Dime que esto no es bueno". Sasuke frotó el perineo con la punta de sus dedos, aceitándola con sus propios jugos.

"Ohhh". Se le abrieron los ojos por el placer. Esa parte de su cuerpo se sintió tan sensible. Lo que él le estaba haciendo se sentía sorprendentemente bien. Ella lo encontró observando su reacción.

"¿Te gusta? Me lo imaginaba. Ahora relájate". Empujó un dedo dentro de su culo.

"Yo..." dejó escapar Saku. Su esfínter se apretó por la intrución.

"Digo que te relajes. No hay nada que temer. Confía en mí". Lo intentó. Pero su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto. Ella era una virgen anal. Todo el asunto se sentía francamente escandaloso. Tan sucio. Tan lascivo. Tan...

"Oh joder..." gimió, sin poder creer lo bien que se sentía. Sasuke enterraba su dedo en el canal prohibido y empujaba lentamente. Dentro y fuera. Gentil pero seguro. Su ano se apretó duro.

"Está bueno, ¿no es así?"

"Yo... sí".

"Mmm". Sasuke deslizó un segundo dedo. "Ahora, quiero que te abras para mí. Mi verga es mucho más grande que mi dedo, y no quiero hacerte daño".

Un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta. La presión de su orificio se intensificó. El anillo de su músculo se sintió estirado y violado en una buena y pervertida manera. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas prohibidas se percibirían así de placenteras? Sasuke hizo movimientos de tijeras, estirando su culo como si lo preparara para que aceptara un objeto más grande. Su polla. El mero pensamiento enviaba deliciosas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke se inclinó y la besó hasta que se relajó, y la acostumbró a sus dedos. A ella le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Excitada por lo que vendría después.

Le mordió el labio inferior y retiró los dedos. Su corazón bailó de nuevo. Él tomó su verga y la posicionó en la corona de su ano, besándolo con su punta roma. Sasuke gruñó y empujó hacia dentro. Ella rápidamente tomó un puñado de su pelo, quejándose.

"Mírame, nena, cuando te tome". Ella obedeció. Sasuke la besó. "Buena chica. Ten paciencia. Puede que sientas un poco de presión…"

¿Un poco? Sintió como si hubiera sido partida a la mitad cuando Sasuke metió la dura polla en su culo. Él gimió, inhumanamente, conduciéndose a sí mismo todo el camino hasta el final.

"Sasuke..."

"¿Sí, nena? ¿Es demasiado?"

Quería decir que era demasiado. Pero antes que las palabras abandonaran su boca, cambió de opinión. Sasuke tiró y empujó, follándola con lentas acometidas. El impacto la dejó sin habla. El placer era increíble. Su concha se contrajo, sintiéndose necesitada y abandonada. Un chorro de jugo se le escapó.

"No", dijo con voz ronca. "Yo..."

"¿Está bueno?"

Asintió vigorosamente.

"Oh bien. Te sientes jodidamente increíble. Ya no creo que pueda seguir haciéndolo lento". Sasuke maldijo. Aceleró. "Necesito... mierda. Jesús, nena. Me volveré loco si no…"

Saku gimió nuevamente mientras Sasuke la emboscaba con un beso. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes. Ya no estaba intentado ser gentil como antes. Un nuevo fuego estalló dentro de ella.

"Dime que te encanta", pidió con voz rasposa entre besos. "Porque te sientes tan jodidamente bien".

Se hallaba sin aliento. "Me encanta".

Él gruñó. "Dime que lo quieres duro".

"Fóllame duro". Tragó una bocanada de aire. La estaba estirando más allá de lo imposible. "Por favor".

"Jesús". Sasuke la embistió con golpes cortos y rápidos. "Nena, me estás volviendo loco…"

Perdió el aliento de nuevo. El placer era demasiado como para manejarlo. Sus salvajes acometidas eran implacables, dejando su mente en blanco. Se encontró a sí misma atada al borde de otro orgasmo. Su corazón martilleaba en su garganta. Se encontraba tan cerca...

"Sasuke... voy..."

"No todavía, nena. Un poco más. Nos correremos juntos. Yo..." Sasuke gruñó otra vez. Su rostro era una máscara de éxtasis. "Mierda. Increíble..."

Ella trató de evitar su clímax, pero no creía que podía aguantar por más tiempo. Cada fibra de su ser gritó con necesidad. Sasuke la folló más duro. Más rápido. Era una locura. Ella deliró, la urgencia de venirse era abrumadora. Le susurró8n inglés, dentro del ámbitono corta adaptaci que se afirmara y hundió dos dedos en su coño, embistiéndola con la misma fiereza con la que follaba su culo. Saku explotó en un instante. Fuegos artificiales estallaron ante sus ojos, enviándola tambaleante hasta el olvido. Ella se elevó libremente. Su culo ordeñó su eje en olas de espasmos electrificados. Su concha se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos cubiertos de crema. Su clímax fue más que explosivo, era una ruptura alucinante.

Sasuke gritó, bombeó otra docena de veces antes de que se calmara, eyaculando. Un líquido cálido inundó su culo. Ella sintió que su polla daba varios espasmos hasta que finalmente ya no le quedaba nada. Aún se encontraba borracha con su orgasmo cuando él sacó los dedos de su coño y lamió hasta limpiarlos.

"Mmm". Ronroneó Sasuke. "Delicioso". Tomó su rostro y la sofocó con besos lascivos. Casi no podía respirar. Cuando él finalmente rompió el beso, ella se sintió mareada por la falta de oxígeno. "Nena". Sasuke la observó mientras resplandecía. Su verga se suavizó en su ano. Se inclinó a un lado y se desconectó de ella. "¿Cómo estuvo?"

Rió. "Asombroso".

"¿Cansada?"

Su risa se convirtió en una sonrisa. Sasuke le despejó el pelo suelto de su cara y le besó la frente.

"Duerme. Necesitas fuerzas".

Su reacción fue objetar, para así saborear la intimidad, no queriendo perderse un solo momento. Pero, como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, el letargo la arrullo en un sueño como si fuera la canción de una sirena que no podía resistir. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados, y en poco tiempo, fue a la deriva en un sueño.

-.-.-.-.-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Si no les gusta esta adaptación por su contenido vulgar y quieren que borre la historia, solo díganlo en los comentarios y la borro.

Explicaciones: La autora dejó explicado, que la cereza se refiere a la virginidad, en este caso, sería a la virginidad del trasero de Sakura XD(jajajaja, esta explicación me da risa) y sexo vainilla hace referencia a lo convencional, sexo que no implica grandes variaciones.

Les repito :Si no les gusta esta adaptación por su contenido vulgar y quieren que borre la historia, solo díganlo en los comentarios y la borro.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya sólo queda un capítulo para que la historia termine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Tres

Sasuke decidió salir a la cocina, horas después, luego de una larga ducha. Sakur seguía profundamente dormida en su cama. Pensó que tendría hambre cuando despertara y quiso hacerle algo de comer. No sería pronto, supuso. Él la dejó como un estropajo con sus rabiosas folladas y orgasmos múltiples. Ella era como un afrodisíaco.

Cada vez que pensaba que había terminado, el olor de su aroma intoxicante había dejado su pene completamente erecto y duro otra vez. Voraz. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía dominio de sí mismo, impulsado por la constante lucha entre su cerebro y su polla.

Su polla ganó.

Itachi y su primo, Shisui, lo saludaron con amplias sonrisas mientras entraba en la cocina. Habían siete miembros de la manada actualmente viviendo en la casa principal K'stal, todos hombres, y todos solteros. Y cuando uno de ellos reclamaba a su compañera, poco después, se mudaban para comenzar una familia. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que un cambiaformas K'stal traía a una mujer.

Sakura había convertido a su manada en socarrones.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo?" Itachi le lanzó una pulla.

La pregunta era mayormente retórica. Con todos los gritos viniendo de su habitación, suponía que ya todos conocían la respuesta. Sasuke eligió mantener silencio, ya que su hermano no tenía derecho a hablar, siendo más ruidoso que una gata chiflada. Él cambió el tema. "¿Viste a alguien conduciendo un jeep buscándola?"

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Pensé que fue dejada para morir". Inquirió Itachi, rascándose la barbilla, pensativo. "No he visto a nadie desde que la rescataste. ¿Crees que alguien regresará por ella?"

"A veces el culpable regresa para ver si la víctima está realmente muerta". Sasuke abrió el armario para sacar un poco de pan. Pensó en hacerle a Saku unos sándwiches. La caja de pan se hallaba llena con dos trozos frescos. Dani, su primo, quien está a cargo de la despensa, debió de haber hecho un viaje a la tienda recientemente. Sasuke tomó el pan, la mermelada de la nevera e hizo un sándwich. Él se giró hacia Shisui y preguntó, "¿Qué hay de algún equipo de rescate? Ella es una huésped en el Parque Salvaje de Savannah, a juzgar por la identificación que encontré. Han pasado dos días desde que fue arrojada. Alguien tendría que haber salido a buscarla. Los guardabosques de Savannah son muy quisquillosos acerca de turistas perdidos".

"¿El Parque Salvaje de Savannah?" Itachi Silbó. "Eso está a quince kilómetros de aquí. Alguien se esforzó para asegurarse que no fuera encontrada".

Shisui sacudió su cabeza. "No he visto a nadie. He estado recorriendo nuestro territorio desde ayer. Ningún humano, excepto ella".

"¿Quién la quiere muerta?" preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke lanzó una gruesa capa de mermelada en la rebanada de pan. "Su prometido".

"Típico. ¿El Motivo?"

"Póliza de seguro. Ella vale cinco millones de dólares muerta". La amargura se arrastró por su voz. La había obligado a hablar acerca de su historia después de haber hecho el amor ardientemente, cuando ella despertó por un corto período, antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Lo que descubrió le disgustó. Claramente, Sakura era una mujer ingenua, convirtiéndola en un blanco fácil para depredadores como Sasori.

"Bastardo", Itachi y Shisui maldijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que más horrorizaba a los cambiaformas de K'stal era la violencia en contra de la mujer.

Ya que los K'stal criaban cachorros machos en su mayoría, las mujeres eran atesoradas en la manada, desde nacidas como cambiaformas o reclamadas como compañeras.

Shisui lucía profundamente perturbado. "No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, ¿o sí?"

"Yo digo que le sigamos la pista y nivelemos el campo de juego", añadió Itachi.

"Aún no". Sasuke hurgó en un cajón, buscando algún envoltorio plástico. Encontró un rollo y envolvió el sándwiches que acababa de hacer. "El problema es que ella está en negación. Todavía no cree que ese imbécil la quiere muerta".

Itachi resopló. "Lo imagino. Así que, ¿qué harás?"

"Encontrar a ese idiota, por supuesto. Ver qué es lo que pretende".

"¿En el Parque Salvaje de Savannah?"

"Ellos se alojan allí. Apuesto a que sigue por ahí". Sasuke puso el plato de los sándwiches en una bandeja, luego sirvió un vaso de té dulce. "Voy a estar ausente por algunas horas. Mantengan un ojo en ella".

"Claro". Asintió Shisui.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" preguntó Itachi. "Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo luce su novio. Porque esa es una hermosa mujer a la que trató de matar. Algo debe andar mal con él".

"Dinero. Es la raíz de todo mal. No tiene nada que ver con que si es hermosa o no", señaló Shisui.

La mirada horrorizada de Itachi se profundizó. "¿Vamos a conducir hasta allí, cierto? No estoy de humor para correr".

virtiéndola en un blanco fácil

Sasuke lo pensó por un momento. Ir al Resort como un ser humano tenía más sentido que ir a escondidas en su forma de león, especialmente a plena luz del día.

"Ya he bebido bastante. Han pasado tres horas. ¿Dime otra vez qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Se quejó Itachi después de beber su cerveza. Él le hizo un gesto al barman para que se alejara, cuando éste le preguntó si quería otra. Itachi se inclinó más cerca y susurró, "¿Por qué no buscamos al tipo y le damos una lección? Recuerdas como luce, ¿cierto?"

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, dándole a su hermano su famosa mirada.

"Paciencia. Tengo curiosidad por ver lo que él hará".

Itachi escaneó el bar del Resort subrepticiamente. "¿Cuál de estos gilipollas es el hijo de puta?"

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la esquina de la habitación. Tres hombres se sentaron en una mesa ovalada, amontonados, como si tuvieran una profunda discusión. Lucían jóvenes, no podían tener más de treinta, vestidos con trajes de turistas. Hablaban y bebían como si no tuvieran preocupaciones en el mundo. Especialmente el hombre que había visto conducir el jeep. El prometido de Saku. De vez en cuando, el imbécil se reía, presumiblemente con las bromas que hacían sus colegas, todo mientras pomposamente daba sorbos a su coñac. Una oleada de furia se elevó por la garganta de Sasuke.

¿Cómo alguien podía estar calmado y alegre, como si nada hubiera sucedido, después de que él drogara, y luego abandonara a la mujer con la que se iba a casar, dejándola a merced de los animales? Si Sasuke estuviera inclinado a satisfacer su instinto animal, habría arrastrado al hombre fuera de la vista y lo habría despedazado. No. Eso era muy fácil.

Quería que el hombre sufriera. Saku merecía justicia. Y la prisión sería una justicia adecuada para un idiota baboso como él.

Él e Itachi había llegado al Resort, un poco después de la hora de almuerzo. Sasuke había decidido dirigirse directamente al bar principal de Savannah, calculando que los dos observarían primero, antes de buscar al prometido. Pero justo con suerte, no mucho después de que hubieran ordenado sus tragos, el hombre en cuestión había entrado al bar. Sasuke lo reconoció inmediatamente por su aroma, la esencia del otro hombre recubría a Saku cuando ésta fue arrojada.

Ella le contó que el nombre de su novio era Sasori Akasuna, y que el hijo de perra trabajaba como ejecutivo en un banco, viniendo de una larga línea de banqueros. La presunción en su rostro le dijo a Sasuke que el sobre-consentido idiota probablemente nunca había levantado un dedo un solo día de su vida.

Sasuke se preguntaba qué había visto Saku en él.

Una sacudida de disgusto hizo que Sasuke perdiera el control por un momento. Sus dedos se cambiaron en garras. Aunque su hermano no lo notó. Su mirada se hallaba fija en el tipo con el pelo corto y negro, vestido con ropas de Burberry.

"Es él, ¿cierto? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a por él".

Sasuke gruñó en voz baja. "Más despacio, vaquero".

"¿Por que?"

"Como ya te lo he dicho, tengo curiosidad sobre lo que hará. Su prometida ha desaparecido y él está actuando como si nada sucediera. Por como lucen las cosas, estas personas no han organizado una búsqueda o algo así".

"Tal vez no reportó su desaparecimiento".

"Eso ya medio lo supuse".

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a tener una charla con él una vez que esté en su cuarto".

Itachi se echó a reír burlonamente. "Chico, eso me encantaría".

Las puertas del bar se abrieron de golpe y gimió para sus adentros. De alguna manera, Saku había conseguido regresar al Resort por su cuenta, y obviamente buscando a Sasori. Su mirada recorrió la habitación antes de enfocarla en su prometido. Asaltando directamente hacia Sasori, él supuso que ella no había notado que Sasuke y a Itachi ya se encontraban allí. Un paso más atrás de ella, la seguía Shisui, con una contemplación culpable en su rostro.

Shisui atrapó la mirada de Sasuke. Se encogió de hombros _. Lo lamento_ , dijo mentalmente. _Ella es muy persistente. No puedo soportar ver a una hermosa mujer llorar._

 _Idiota_ , Sasuke e Itachi lo maldijeron el mismo tiempo.

Una conmoción estalló en la mesa de Sasori. El rostro de éste lucía demasiado pálido al ver a Saku. Él se levantó y tambaleó mientras ella lo bombardeaba con un aluvión de palabras furiosas. Ellos discutieron, continuaban haciéndolo mientras Sasori agarró su brazo y la arrastraba afuera. Una alarma sonó en la mente de Sasuke. Pagó la cuenta e inmediatamente los siguió. Una multitud de personas inundó la entrada del bar de pronto, perdiéndolos de vista por un momento. Hizo a un lado a la gente y salió. Saku y Sasori no se veían por ninguna parte.

"¿Por dónde se fueron?" demandó Itachi detrás de él.

Sasuke olfateó el aire y discernió la dirección basado en sus aromas. Él cazó a toda prisa. El rastro lo llevó a una hilera de chalés. No necesitó adivinar cuál chalé era el de ellos. El sonido sordo de un hombre gritando vino del interior de la segunda puerta. Sasuke se echó a correr y la abrió de golpe. Lo que vio le gritando vino del interior de

hizo hervir la sangre. Sasori dio un puñetazo a Saku mientras gritaba como un demente. Sasuke tomó su brazo y lanzó a Sasori en contra de la pared. La rabia se acumuló en su garganta. Por un momento deslumbrante, perdió el control y su mente quedó en banco –hasta que Itachi atrapó su brazo le gritó que parara.

Había golpeado a Sasori hasta dejarlo como pulpa.

"Vas a matarlo", ladró Itachi. "No que tenga alguna objeción con ello. Pero no quieres hacer esto frente a ella, ¿o sí?"

Aflojó el puño. Sasuke dejó ir el cuello de Sasori y éste se desplomó en el suelo.

Inconsciente.

Sasuke limpió la sangre de su mano en sus pantalones, miró a Saku. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de Shisui, apretándose con un lado de su cara. El bastardo le había dañado sus labios.

"Jesús". Sasuke la inspeccionó. No podía creer que había permitido que esto ocurriera. Era su culpa. Si no los hubiera perdido de vista ella no habría resultado herida.

"Lo siento". Saku limpió sus lágrimas. "Solo quería saber la verdad. Tenía que hacerlo-"

"Shhh. No es tu culpa". Sasuke le ayudó a pararse.

"Pero yo-"

"Nena. Salgamos de aquí. Necesitas ver a un médico". Sasuke batió los dedos a Itachi. "Encuentra al gerente del hotel y notifica a la policía. Y Shisui, ve a buscar al Doctor Abram". Él jaló a Jen hacia sus brazos. "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien". Sasuke se giró hacia Sasori. "Él no te hará daño nunca más…"

Saku no sabía qué diablos estaba pensando.

Necesitaba saber la verdad. Sasuke había dicho que él se ocuparía de sus asuntos por ella, pero se sentía obligada a encontrar su propia verdad. Necesitaba saberlo. Le había rogado a Shisui hasta las lágrimas. Finalmente se rindió a su súplica, y la llevó devuelta al Resort. En lo profundo de su corazón, sabía que lo que había hecho Sasori no fue un accidente. Aún así, una parte de ella no quería admitir la verdad.

Sasuke tenía razón. Había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo. Sasori había parecido como si hubiera visto un fantasma cuando ella lo confrontó. Al parecer no la había extrañado en lo absoluto. Y cuando pasó por delante del portero, éste parecía sorprendido de haberla visto devuelta –aparentemente, Sasori había notificado a la gestión hotelera que ellos se había separado, y que ella decidió volar a casa.

¡El descaro de ese hombre!

Cuando Sasori se acercó con patéticas excusas, para hablar con ella en privado, ella no había esperado que él hablara con sus puños. Antes de eso, Sasori nunca había posado un dedo sobre ella. Siempre había sido dulce y gentil, pero de la noche a la mañana, se había transformado en un hijo de puta desagradable.

O quizá, Sasori le había mostrado su verdadero yo, tal vez era la tonta más grande del mundo.

Saku tomó la manta que el amigable doctor le había dado. Un dolor sordo pasaba por debajo de su piel a pesar de los calmantes que había ingerido. Se sentó en una silla de mimbre, observando a la gente animada a su alrededor. Un pequeño trozo de satisfacción se infiltró en su corazón cuando vio a Sasori siendo llevado hasta un vehículo de la policía. También quería llorar.

"Nena". La voz suave de Sasuke la sobresaltó. "Los detectives quieren tomar tu declaración. ¿Estás lista?"

Ella asintió.

"Podemos hacer esto mañana en la mañana si no quieres hacerlo ahora".

"No. Quiero hacerlo. Estoy lista".

Una sonrisa irónica colgaba en la boca de Sasuke. "Bien. No te preocupes. Estaré cerca si me necesitas".

Se sentía bien, saber que él estaba allí para ella.

Con Sasuke a su lado, se sentía como si pudiera enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tengo los otros tres libros libros de eta serie, si quieren que se los traiga, solo díganlo en los comentarios y les traigo el segundo.


	4. Epílogo

Hola! Aquí está el último capítulo, que lo disfruten.

=)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epílogo

El mediodía en el Serengeti era árido y seco. Pero Saku no se encontraba tan afectada por ello como solía estarlo. Ella era sensible a la luz del sol debido a su pálida piel, y las veces en que había sido descuidada, más a menudo de lo que debía, terminaba con un mal caso de quemaduras por el sol.

Pero después de que Sasuke la reclamara, extrañamente, el sol se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Disfrutaba del calor mientras se deleitaba en la luz del sol, justo como la manada de Sasuke hacía.

Saku se sentó en la superficie plana de una roca en la que se veía la laguna de la manada a una docena de metros más abajo. Sasuke descansaba junto a ella en su forma de bestia, ronroneando y lamiéndola amorosamente. Al principio, se sintió un tanto extraña al tener a un enorme gato de trecientos veinte kilos entre sus brazos. Los cambiaformas de K'stal eran el doble de tamaño que un león normal. Ella se acostumbró después de un tiempo. De hecho, lo adoraba.

Sasuke era una hermosa bestia ya sea estando en su forma de animal o de humano. Bajo el sol, su pelo rojizo parecía un dorado brillante. Su estatura era imponente. Grandiosamente majestuoso.

Simplemente impresionante. Ella pasó la mano por su cuello y acarició su melena. Sasuke ronroneó y lamió su hombro afectuosamente. Su lengua se sentía como papel de lija, áspera y pegajosa. Olas de placer se adentraron bajo su piel, humedeciendo su coño.

Ella se retorció, arreglando su vestido de verano y cubriendo sus rodillas para que así Sasuke no notara lo caliente que se hallaba.

De cualquier manera, él lo notó. Sus ojos amarillos la observaron con una mirada conocedora. Sasuke puso la pata en su muslo, arrastrando el borde de su vestido hacia arriba. Su nariz y bigote se retorcieron, oliendo su excitación.

"Pervertido", rió Saku. Sasuke era insaciable. Peor aún, le había contagiado su hambre. Ella había tenido más sexo en la semana que estuvieron juntos que en toda su vida. No que le importara. Estar con Sasuke era grandioso. Él estaba loco por ella, la quería tal cual era, sin ningún motivo oculto.

Después del incidente de Savannah, ella decidió quedarse con Sasuke. Quizá algún día volvería a los Estados Unidos, pero no en un futuro cercano. Y además, la necesitaban como testigo en su caso por intento de asesinato. Sasori fue detenido por el gobierno local, en la espera del juicio. Su abogado había querido que el caso fuera llevado en Norte América, desde que las condiciones de la cárcel local eran horrendas en comparación con Estados Unidos. De alguna forma, Sasuke fue capaz de acabar con las peticiones del abogado de Sasori para la extradición. Saku no habría adivinado que Sasuke podía tirar seriamente algunos hilos. Por la manera en que los locales temían al hombre, ella se preguntaba si ellos conocían el secreto familiar.

 _¿Pervertido?_ Preguntó Sasuke mentalmente. _¿No sabes acaso que los leones tienen un apetito voraz?_

Ella no podía comunicarse telepáticamente como los cambiaformas de K'stal podían hacer en su forma de bestia, pero oía las palabras en su mente cuando hablaban con ella. "No es broma", dijo. "Habla por ti mismo, señor. Uno de estos días me matarás con esas folladas incesantes".

El gran león soltó un bufido. Lucía tan malditamente raro verlo hacer eso.

 _Como si pudiera. Nunca te forzaría si no lo quisieras._

"¿Oh?" Sus cejas se arquearon, con un sonido de burla en su tono. "¿Qué hay de la primera vez que te conocí? Prácticamente saltaste sobre mis huesos".

Sasuke parecía que reflexionaba _. Eso fue porque estabas en celo. ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?_

"Ajá. Así que lo admites".

Él no pareció notar su triunfo. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la unión de sus muslos. _Y aún lo estás. Jesús. Me estás volviendo loco. Abre tus piernas._

Ella cerró sus muslos. "¿Un rapidito al aire libre? No lo creo. No soy tan aventurera. ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?"

 _¿Cómo quién? Sasuke_ lanzó la barbilla en la dirección de la laguna. ¿ _Dos rinocerontes? ¿Ese elefante? Sip, como si les importara._

Saku miró hacia abajo. Tenía razón. No había nadie más alrededor además de ellos por el momento. El hermano y el primo de Sasuke habían ido al pueblo a comprar provisiones y gasolina para los generadores. Ellos no regresarían hasta el atardecer. Se hallaban completamente solos.

Aún así, la sugerencia sonaba francamente escandalosa para ella.

Sin embargo, Sasuke persistió. Quitó su pata y tocó su pierna con la punta de la nariz. _Solo una lamida rápida. ¿Por favor?_

Él la convenció con el "por favor". Ella era una idiota por los caballeros corteses. Hombres-leones.

Como sea. Y además, ella no llevaba pantaletas. Sasuke había insistido en que fuera sin ellas a todos lados. Él le compró un armario lleno de ropa después de que decidiera quedarse ahí, pero convenientemente olvidó la ropa interior. Él fruncía el ceño cuando usaba las que trajo con ella para las vacaciones. Le molestaban, había dicho.

Saku miró por sobre el hombro y decidió qué diablos. Nunca podía decirle que "no" a Sasuke. Y para ser honesta, se encontraba tan caliente como él lo estaba.

Tímidamente, levantó el borde de su vestido blanco y abrió las piernas. Sasuke rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella, con su gran boca en su concha. Su corazón saltó cuando sintió su lengua como papel de lija que lamía su húmeda crema.

Saku se hallaba perdida.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un intenso placer quemó sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus manos se agarraron de la peluda melena, apretó los dientes. Su columna vertebral se retorció. Su coño se contrajo. Se mojó por el impacto. Él la lamió con gusto, como un gato disfrutando de su crema.

"Sasuke..."

Él gruñó y empujó su hocico en contra de su sexo adolorido. Su aliento caliente quemó la piel demasiado sensible mientras que su lengua áspera abría los labios de su sexo. Ella suspiró cuando su lengua la penetró. Dentro y fuera. Follando su concha como si utilizara su polla. Dios. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe hacia el cielo azul al igual que un caleidoscopio de placer estallaba en su interior. Tembló por el goce.

Sasuke le lamía más y más hasta que una insoportable necesidad la frustró. Saku se apresuró a sentarse y agarró un puñado de su melena. "Fóllame. Te necesito".

Él respondió con otro gruñido profundo. Sasuke cambió ante sus ojos. La empujó hacia abajo y buscó a tientas la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Saku echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando la penetró.

"Oh", gimió.

Sasuke la embistió duramente. "Joder". Él tomó sus caderas y la acometió con una serie de golpes viciosos. Su carne dura la aporreó rápidamente.

"Sasuke..." Saku clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. El placer se acumuló veloz.

"Yo…"

"¿Sí, nena?"

Un repentino clímax la emboscó. El olvido la tragó por un largo momento.

Sasuke continuó follándola hasta que un segundo orgasmo la golpeó. Él no se detuvo hasta que la llevó a un tercero y finalmente eyaculó.

Yacieron en silencio mientras los temblores de éxtasis terminaban. Sasuke le acarició el cabello. Su rostro lucía solemne. "Te amo", susurró.

Su declaración la aturdió. No sabía qué decir. Era demasiado pronto. Y además, no se había recuperado de la traición de Sasori. Sí, se hallaba apegada a Sasuke. Amaba estar con él. Le entregaba placer que nunca imagino que existiera. La protegía, y le hacía sentir segura.

"Shh". Puso un dedo en su labio cuando ella iba a responderle algo.

"Sin presiones, gatita. Solo cuando estés lista. Has pasado por muchas cosas".

Saku aplastó su boca en la de él, besándolo duramente. Era tan maravilloso y comprensivo. Un hombre como él no sería difícil de amar. Estaba segura de ello. Simplemente necesitaba sacar a Sasori de su sistema y hacer de Sasuke el centro de su mundo.

No sería difícil de hacer.

Sasuke tenía la mirada soñadora cuando ella abrió sus labios. Un ronroneo animal escapó de su garganta. "¿Estás cansada?"

"Mmm. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pensé que podría gustarte un baño. Pareces un tanto sucia. Y cansada. Y sudorosa. Pero luces tan sexy".

"¿Me darás un baño?"

"No necesitas torcer mi brazo. Adoro acicalarte".

"¿Es una cosa de león?

"Nah. Simplemente me encanta tener mis manos sobre tu cuerpo desnudo. ¿Quién no?"

Ella rió y golpeó su hombro juguetonamente. No, no sería difícil de amar, en cuerpo y alma.

Sasuke Uchiha. Su hombre.

Su león.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
